Just a Friend
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Based off Meghan Trainor's song "Just a Friend". When Lance is on his way to do some target practice, he hears someone on the Castleship singing a love song and he tracks the source to Pidge's room. Once there they get into a conversation about music and instead of heading to do some practice, Lance goes back to his room after a moment with Pidge. a Pidgance one-shot.


Just a Friend

The Castleship was quiet as Lance made his way to the training deck to get in some target practice when he heard someone singing a melancholic love song. He stopped in his tracks to try to listen to the lyrics so he could find the source.

" _When there's other people around, you never want to kiss me. You tell me it's too late to hang out and then you say you miss me. And I loved you from the start so it breaks my heart when you say I'm just a friend to you. Cause friends don't do the things we do. Everybody knows you love me too._ " The sweet voice sang as Lance continued to make his way down the hallway until he reached the source: Pidge's room.

He gently knocked on the door and all of the singing stopped at once. He heard the shuffling of her small feet and the door opened to reveal the young Paladin looking up at him with surprise. "What's up Lance?"

"Were you singing just now?" Lance asked as he raised his eyebrow at her. "I thought I heard music coming from your room."

Pidge blushed as she looked away embarrassed. "N-No I wasn't. I was just-"

"It's OK if you were, I think you have a great singing voice. I think I've heard that song before too, it's a love song right?" Lance questioned as he gestured if he could come in. Pidge let him into her room and they sat down on her bed to talk comfortably.

Pidge still looked embarrassed as she nodded her head. "Yeah it's a love song about unrequited love to be exact."

"Is it your favorite song?" Lance asked, looking at her with curious interest.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just think it's a good song. I don't really think it's the best song ever but it's a fun song to listen to."

"I get that. One of my favorite songs is _Footloose_ , I just love that guitar rift in there. I tried learning guitar just so I could play it whenever I want." Lance stated as he laughed at memories of him picking up a guitar while lip syncing to Footloose. Pidge must've found it funny as well because she started laughing with him to the point where she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye.

Finally catching her breath and shaking her head at him, Pidge gazed into his eyes and smiled. "You're such a dork."

"So I've heard."

"But you really know how to make a girl laugh."

"I try my best." Lance replied as he gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. "Just a curious question, but why were you singing that song? Any particular reason?"

That's when Pidge's face went as red as a rose as she quickly averted her eyes away from his. "No. I just felt like singing it."

"You're a terrible liar Pidge." Lance chuckled, he was even more curious to find out why as he worked his puppy dog eyes on her. Slowly making her cave in and look at him as she gave a deep sigh of defeat.

Shifting uncomfortably, Pidge took a breath as she looked him in the eyes and said. "I was singing it because I could relate to what the song was saying alright."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Pidge blushed a deeper shade of red as she struggled to find the words. "I relate to it because...I also feel that way about..."

"It's OK if you don't want to tell me Pidge. I was just curious that's all." Lance comforted her as gave her head an affectionate rub.

Pidge smiled at him and did the unexpected, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Lance sat there wondering what his own name was as Pidge pulled him up and led him to the door to let him out. "Sorry Lance but I wanna be by myself now OK? Thanks for checking in on me."

"Uh-huh." Was all he could manage to say as Pidge smiled at him as she closed the door on him.

Instead of going to the training deck like he had wanted to do, he made his way back to his room as he thought about what just happened between him and Pidge while they talked about music.


End file.
